Not Again!
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: The Blitzkrieg boys find a girl lying injured in the snow. What will they do? Leave her. She’s the seventh one they stumbled across today! Damn Mary-Sues.


**Title:** Not Again!

**Summary:** The Blitzkrieg boys find a girl lying injured in the snow. What will they do? Leave her. She's the seventh one they stumbled across today. Damn Mary-Sues.

**Pairings:** None.

**Warnings:** Nah, none really, other than it's a drabble and it's poking fun at Sues.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with the Beyblade series.

**AN:** Er, first attempt at writing a Beyblade fic. Well, not so much as a fic, but rather a drabble. FuriousFanny talked me into it. Well, not so much talked, but rather said I should do it, so I did. Yeah, I was thinking about it anyway XD It's just a humorous little drabble, nothing special.

I'm thinking about writing a serious Sue bashing fic where a Sue dies horribly in each chapter and no one knows who the killer is. Defiant Vixen said I should do it, but I'm horrible at creating Sues. I suppose I could also open a Sue Submission fic or something. What do you think?

Reviews would be nice (but I won't demand them – it's entirely up to you, the reader), flames are expected (I really don't care if I get flames, BTW) and advice is always good. It's the only way I will improve; but piss me off and expect a war. Yup, just a warning XD

* * *

Breathing heavily, she fought her way through the snow, the biting cold, which would have killed anyone else, did not faze her at all; despite wearing only a minimal set of clothing that clung to her prefect frame like a second skin. She was determined to find her salvation, a place where she could be safe and sound.

Her body was weak, her mind was heavy, yet she continued forth, her inner strength unlike any before. Her breath came as a mist as she breathed through her mouth; her lips a natural shade of red. Her luminous jet black hair, long and silky, clung to her ivory skin, as small beads of sweat trickled down her cheeks. Her piercing forest green eyes looked anxiously for a place where she could hide.

Her Beyblade that she clutched tightly to her chest glowed softly, offering reassurance; her Angel bitbeast speaking softly into her mind that she was strong enough to fight this battle.

This is all she could remember. She doesn't know why she was on the run, or why she had people chasing her. All she remembered was darkness and pain. Intense pain; unlike anything anyone had ever experience before.

Who could she trust? Would anyone be able to help her? What would they do when they realize her true power that no one could match?

Suddenly her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed into a pile of pure white snow.

"Help," she whispered as tears poured from her eyes. "Someone, please help me."

Suddenly she heard the sound of approaching footsteps in the snow. Frighten she looked up to see three young males, one of which with striking blue eyes. A blue that she had never seen before yet looked so familiar.

They were her saviors, she could tell.

"Help me," she begged, appearing weak and fragile, and yet had so much power that the cold did not faze her. "Please, my name is Destiny, they're after me…"

The redhead suddenly snorted while the other two looked annoyed, the platinum haired one even slapping his forehead in a sign of exasperation.

"Let me guess," the redhead said as he cross his arms. "You're on the run from an evil organization that has been hunting you from your dark and mysterious past, even though you don't remember any of it, but just happen to know that it was really, really dark."

"You also possess a really powerful bit beast, an Angel most likely, and believe that even though you don't remember, you shared a past in the Abbey and were friends with one of us, even though no females were ever in the abbey," the platinum continued.

"No wait, I know," the tall blond said. "You were hiding in the pits of the abbey for special training and were left there to become the ultimate blader ™ but managed to escape and now has Boris and Voltaire after you."

"How did you know?" Destiny gasped, her eyes widening.

Tala looked annoyed and his eye gave a twitch. He placed one of his hands on his hips and pointed down the path he and his teammates had just walked. "You're the seventh one we stumbled across today."

Destiny looked down the path to see six other girls laying in the snow, moaning for help, all of them rambled at some point about being in the Abbey.

"Go home and get a life you loser," Bryan snapped in blatant disgust.

"Stop wasting our time," Spencer added as he and his two teammates continued in the direction they were headed in before, not any of them even glancing back.

Destiny looked back at the other girls and frowned. She stood up with a huff and dusted herself off, shoving her empty Beyblade into her pocket with a mutter. Her hands clenched into fists as she stormed down the path, pausing to kick one of the other 'ex-abbey' members in the ribs.

"Damn it!" she said out loud. "It didn't work!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, she didn't die. But she did get left behind, like all MarySues should!


End file.
